There are numerous maintenance and repair procedures required for motorcycles. One maintenance procedure that has been difficult to carry out in a shop setting is the repair of a certain fuel system fitting found in Harley-Davidson heavyweight motorcycles, which exist in large numbers in the United States and throughout the world. Such motorcycles feature the fuel tank having an internal fuel sending unit with an electric fuel pump. The sending unit is connected with a female fitting at the bottom of the tank to which a fuel line fitting is attached, which in turn supplies fuel to the engine fuel injection system. The female fitting has a quick release sleeve enabling these parts to be easily assembled and disassembled. The tank female fitting includes internal check valve elements, which are intended to prevent leakage of fuel when the fuel line is disconnected from the fitting. The valve is a seat valve with a valve member which is lifted off a valve seat when the male fuel line fitting is attached.
The tank female quick connect fitting described above has two internal O-rings which provide sealing when the connection is made, an upper O-ring and a lower O-ring. The lower O-ring (a larger diameter one) seals around the outside diameter of the fuel line male fitting. A smaller diameter upper O-ring acts as the valve seat for the valve member to stop fuel flow when the fuel line is disconnected. Due to the deterioration and wear it is sometimes necessary to service the fitting O-ring and internal valve elements. This is particularly true with alcohol gasoline blended fuels which tend to deteriorate these parts. Heretofore there have been few tools available for such servicing, and it is generally necessary to remove the fuel tank from the vehicle for such service, which is a time intensive process. Requiring the tank to be removed is an extra step, which takes additional shop service time. It is therefore desirable to provide a fitting rebuild tool which enables the previously mentioned tank fuel fitting to be serviced quickly, easily, and without requiring removal of the fuel tank.